


Two Sides of the Same Coin

by Heirofpsyche



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Akira is not, Anal Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Implied Smut, Infidelity, Joker is cocky, M/M, Multiple Partners, Multiple Personalities, Rough Sex, its not super graphic, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 23:30:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10752021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heirofpsyche/pseuds/Heirofpsyche
Summary: With Yusuke, he’s quiet. Glasses clouded with breath in between stolen kisses and hushed whimpers. With Iwai, his whimpers ricochet off the walls, louder than any gunshot could be.





	Two Sides of the Same Coin

With Yusuke, he’s quiet. Glasses clouded with breath in between stolen kisses and hushed whimpers. He tells himself it’s because Yusuke is just a friend 

\--a friend he’s sleeping with but that’s beside the point--

and so it has to be different. Restrained. Controlled. He has to maintain his calm facade because, when all’s said and done and they’re basking in the afterglow, they have to work together; have to meet in front of Ryuji and Ann and act like there’s nothing going on between them. 

He’s quiet because he doesn’t want to give too much away. It feels good, and he tells Yusuke that, but not in the right way. Never in the right way.

They’ve discussed it countless times. Yusuke always asking in that calm, refined way (like he’s holding something back, like he’s thinking about every word before he says it) and Akira always says the same thing.

“It feels good; I’m just not that vocal.” 

To which Yusuke nods, shrugs it off like it's not bothering him. He’s come to accept that he will only ever elicit the tiniest whimpers from Akira when they screw.

With Iwai, he’s loud. Loud to the extent that Iwai has taken to doing him in the basement beneath the shop, which has thick concrete walls and a steel door and a threadbare mattress on the floor covered with a pile of blankets. No windows. No vents. Just a thrift-shop lamp in a corner on the floor, a box of condoms and a loaded shotgun. It's all they need.

With him, Akira writhes and screams, his whimpers ricochet off the walls, louder than any gunshot could be. Akira often ponders how Iwai could shoot him dead in the throes of pleasure as nobody would ever hear. Nobody would ever know. The sounds of his passion would drown out any other sound.

Iwai leaves bruises. Iwai bites. Iwai once fucked him so hard he bled. 

That midnight trip to the ER left him feeling sore and molested for weeks. Somehow, having a stranger touch him there was a thousand times more intrusive, more taboo, than having a man almost twenty years his senior doing the same thing. Akira had healed, faster than most with the help of a little known doctor, though his punishment to Iwai was flaunting his affair with Yusuke. He regrets it now.

The shop owner knew, yet still he was addicted to the delinquent student; needed him like he needed air. Akira would never admit it, but he needs Iwai too, is just as hooked on his affections. 

Then again, he feels the same way about Yusuke. 

He supposes that he’s vocal with Iwai because he doesn’t have to see him, doesn’t need to show up at the shop every day and work unless he wants to.

He doesn’t have to meet Iwai in the metaverse, with Joker wearing his face. Yosuke has to bear that side of him, has to make the connection between the reserved boy beneath him and the cocky and confident phantom thief running alongside him. 

Maybe he’s vocal with Iwai to distract him, knowing that the older man probably has a thousand different thoughts running through his head as they fuck, and he subconsciously wants his undivided attention. Wants to anchor him to the moment and keep him present and real and there. This is simply not the case with Yusuke, who regards him carefully, eyes raking over every inch of his form, attention captured by the delicate unfurling of the raven-haired boy’s limbs around him. 

Akira knows he should choose. It’s unfair to string them both along the way he is doing, but Joker thinks differently. Joker craves both of them, the raw, animalistic part of himself proving itself untameable as he continues in his conquests. He fears that he’s another notch in Iwai’s bedpost. He fears that Yusuke is truly in love with him. He fears both rejection and commitment, and he knows its both sides of him fighting for their claim on his heart.

If this continues, he will certainly drown. But not yet.

Not yet.

**Author's Note:**

> No idea what to say about this one. First Persona 5 fic. I had to get this out of my head. Kudos and comments are always appreciated. Hope you enjoyed the sin. <3
> 
> Come yell with me at heirofpsyche.tumblr.com


End file.
